Faith Wilkins
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Slight AU to second movieBobby went with Magneto, not John. Other than that, it's basically what if Faith from BVtS was part of the mutant ordeal? Jean bashing promised, just so you know. Hope you like. Reviews aren't necessary but welcomed greatly.
1. Chapter 1

"Faith Wilkins?" The Slayer continued flipping through the automotive magazine she had recently acquired, ignoring the people standing in front of her. She smiled; Faith liked that title: "The Slayer" and this time it was for good. Buffy had been cremated –her own wishes – she apparently didn't want to take any chances on coming back again. Faith respected her for that.

_She finally learned when to step off the stage._

The stern looking man, dressed a lot like Wesley Faith noticed, interrupted her thoughts once more, "are you Faith Wilkins?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to," she looked up at him through her long lashes. "Scott."

Her smile grew into a smirk as gasps reached ears.

_Took you guys long enough to find me,_ Faith thought bitterly, projecting her thoughts purposely.

Scott seemed at a loss as what to do and looked around him to the other for assistance.

Faith raised her head to meet the dagger-throwing glare from a rather prissy redhead.

_Little Miss Grey, how did martyrdom work out for you?_

Jean's nostrils flared and Faith noted how easy flustering her would be. Turning her head away from Jean, Faith scanned the rest of the room and its occupants. A slight pang of disappointment hit Faith but she brushed it away quickly.

_Why don't you come out where I can see you Charles?_ Erik's words coming out of her mouth, after all this time, seemed natural, like second nature to her.

_I can't promise I'll play nice with your students without some adult supervision._

The slow sound of wheels turning signified once again Faith still had control, however small, over the righteous Charles Xavier. His wheelchair came into view and his students parted like the Red Sea for Moses. Faith nodded to the African woman standing next to Xavier, "Ororo."

The woman nodded back but kept her voice void of any emotion, "Slayer."

Always with a flair for the dramatics, Faith placed her hand over her heart, "Mother Nature remembers me. I'm touched. Tell me how's your nephew doing. Enjoying life behind bars? I know I did." (Evan Daniels, currently in jail for mutant rioting)

Ororo's eyes rolled white and Faith tsked at her, "now, now Stormie. None of that storm brewing trouble or the good Professor might send you to time out."

A tall lanky man near Ororo placed a hand on top of her shoulder, shaking his head. A German accented voice poured out of his lips, "Ororo, don't. She is just trying to upset you."

Ororo nodded in agreement as her eyes returned to their natural brown coloring. She patted the man's hand reassuringly.

Faith smiled wide and clapped her hands together, "oh goodie. You finally have a foreign exchange program. See Xavier, I had a few bright ideas back in the day."

Xavier's response, if he had one, was interrupted as two teens (a dark haired young man and a girl with white bangs on top of her chestnut brown hair) came up from behind the professor and whispered in his ears.

Faith a double take.

_No fucking way._

"Johnny?"

The young man looked up, seeing Faith in the room for the first time, and a look of recognition flashed across his face. Faith leaped up as he made his way towards her, brushing past Jean. Suddenly his grabbed his head, moaning in pain loudly, and fell to his knees. Without a moment's pause, Faith reached out and grabbed the girl by the neck, silencing her cries of Johnny's name.

Faith applied pressure with her thumb and locked eyes with Jean, "release him now."

Careful to avoid the girl's skin, this was Marie after all, Faith tightened her grip further. Marie tried clawing at Faith's hand but the gloves she wore only hindered her doing so.

"Xavier, explain to your star pupil a high school grudge isn't worth the life of an innocent." Faith could feel Marie's tears on her hand and she looked at the young girl. With a slight nod from her, Faith knew Marie understood what she was doing, saving John.

The others just seemed to stand there, frozen in time.

"If you force me Xavier, I will kill her. You know I will." That seemed to do the trick.

The man next to Ororo reached over and grabbed Jean's arm before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_So we've got a teleporter on the team now, huh?_

John had ceased his moaning and his arms fell limp. Faith set Marie down on her knees quickly before rushing to John's side. She pulled him close, running her fingers through his hair and whispering reassuring words to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and clung onto her tightly, whimpering softly.

After shushing him a bit, Faith turned her cold, hard eyes towards Xavier, "get out."

Xavier extended his arm to her, "Faith please."

"I said get out."

Surrendering to her wishes, he motioned to Scott who went over to Marie to help her to her feet. Marie however couldn't bear to watch her boyfriend be cradled in the arms of another woman and it seemed to drain her further. Scott gave up assisting her and just lifted her up in his arms, and without a word, left.

Xavier wheeled around with Ororo's assistance and proceeded to following Scott out. However he stopped in the doorway, "it wasn't meant to happen like this, Faith. You have to believe me."

Faith looked up at Xavier's turned back and snarled, " I don't have to do anything you say Charles. Not any more."

_You forget I'm no longer one of your brainwashed X-Men._

Charles raised his hand and motioned Ororo forward. The rickety wheels of Xavier's chair echoed down the hall as Faith held John close and rocked back and forth.

(EoC) Hoped you like, more is on the way.


	2. Aftermath

* * *

Back in the X Limo> 

Scott set Marie in a seat, securing her in place with the seat belt. Logan turned around in the driver's sear when he heard Scott grunt. Seeing Marie's bruised throat, and haggid state, Logan growled, "What happened to this being a non threatening retrieval? And where's Sparkie?"

Charles climbed in the back as Ororo got situated next to Logan. "Marie was unfortunately caught in the middle of an old grudge but she'll be fine. St. John will be spending the night here I assume due to the current situation."

"You're suggesting we leave Sparkie alone, with a convicted (serial) killer?" Scott slammed the door roughly as he climbed into the back, stating without words his disagreement on the matter, which Logan was still unaware of.

"Are we waiting for-?"

"No Logan, we're set." With that brief statement from Xavier, Logan knew immediately he had missed some level of action. He huffed and pulled out of the parking lot into the rush hour traffic of Los Angeles, California.

* * *

In the Suite that Xavier bought>

Bamf>

Jean coughed at the overwhelming smell of brimstone and ask surrounding her. She glared at Kurt who still had a hold of her arm.

"I know your past is none of my concern-"

"You're damn right it's none of your concern," Jean cut in, jerking out of his grasp roughly.

He ignored the interruption, "but the minute you endanger an innocent, a fellow member of the X-Men at that, it becomes my concern and every other one of your team mates."

"How easily you forget Nightcrawler, no one's innocent, especially if you're an X-Man."

"What the hell were you doing back there? Trying to kill him?"

Jean's hard eyes softened a bit but iced back over quickly, "pay back."

And with that Jean stormed out of the suite, leaving Kurt alone and no less confused than when the day started.

About three hours later, Kurt could hear the growling cursing of Logan and the creaky gears of Xavier's chair coming down the hall.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

The hotel room door kicked open immediately and Logan marched in, Marie in his arms, although she looked well enough. She apparently didn't like being carried and tapped Logan's should to be put down, which he did rather reluctantly before storming out to the kitchen for a beer or two. Marie plopped down in the chair next to Kurt and gave him a weak smile. He stood up and crossed over to her, grabbing her into a tight embrace, his tail wrapping around her waist protectively.

"I'm glad you are all right (young one). And I pray you will forgive those transgressions done against you." Marie sighed contently. She was always fond of fur coats and she could feel Kurt's through her clothes.

"Thank you for saving my life, again."

Kurt smiled into Marie's soft wavy hair, "it's what I do." He kissed her forehead lightly, not allowing the pull to activate and Marie bid him a good ninght before retiring to her room for much needed sleep.

* * *

Two Hours Later>

Yawning loudly, Kurt turned off the television set at the end of the twelve o'clock news and kissed Ororo on the cheek before going the bed the two of them had been sharing for two weeks. Ororo rose from her mediation pose and followed Kurt to bed, leaving the Professor anxiously awaiting Jean's return. Logan had run out of "acceptable" beer and after a short debate, managed to convince Scott to go with him as he ran out the liquor store to pick up enough alcohol to last a few weeks. As the foyer clock chimed one, a rustling of the balconies curtains alerted the Professor to Jean's arrival back.

She floated into the dark room with a sound and Xavier took mental note of her abusive nature to her powers, especially out in public. Jean hovered over the floor about two inches before making her way down the hallway where the room she shared with Scott was.

Xavier, however, had a different plan for her and lifted his hand, holding her still with his powers, "Have a seat Jean." His usually calm voice was low and without emotion.

"Could we maybe talk in the morning Professor? I'm beat." Jean used her sing songy voice she would always use to get herself out of trouble when she was a student of Xavier's. It always worked before.

_SIT_.

Jean had never witnessed the Professor angered before and now she was grateful for that. His voice in her head pierced her mind's wall like a sharpen sword. She massaged her temples to ease the pain as she crossed over to the Professor, sitting in the empty chair near him.

"Explain to me what happened today."

Jean's patented answer came out from her lips before she thought twice, "I lost control."

She could see his jaw tighten, the vein on his head pulsing.

"When I ask you a question, I expect the truth. Now I'll ask you again, what happened?"

Her most recent conversation with Kurt resurfaced in her mind, "pay back."

Xavier sight heavily, "and you couldn't tell me your personal affairs would conflict with the mission, could you?"

Jean stiffened, "and yours didn't Charles?"

"Pardon me?"

Jean rose from the chair, "I didn't see you stopping me," and with that she crossed the hallway to her bedroom, leaving Xavier to ponder on his thoughts.


End file.
